


Alpha Daddy

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [268]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Benny, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Dean Winchester, Daddy Kink, Knotting, M/M, Omega Dean Winchester, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, Top Benny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4156056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Hello lovely! I need Dean and Benny in my life (you know how I feel about them ;) ) A/B/O dynamics. Alpaha!benny, maybe some good old Daddy!kink and orgasm denial/control</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alpha Daddy

“That’s it, suga’. Get hard for daddy.” Benny grunted, fisting Dean’s cock and stroking it slowly. “Come on, attaboy.” Benny grinned, smelling the slick that was emitting from Dean.

“God…fuck. Daddy…” Dean moaned, arching into the Alpha’s touch. “Love your touch. Love you, Daddy.”

“Daddy loves his little boy too.” Benny murmured softly. “Jesus, look how hard you are already.”

Dean moaned, rocking his hips, fucking himself in Benny’s hand.

“Just love it when I have you like this.” Benny said.

“Daddy…” Dean moaned.

“Fucking love it, suga’.” Benny grinned. He pulled his hand away and Dean whined. “Don’t worry, baby. I’m gonna fill you up.” Benny said, pushing Dean’s legs up and over his shoulders.

He looked down at Dean’s hole, shining with slick, and ready to take an Alpha cock.

Benny teasingly ran his cockhead across Dean’s hole, and he grinned as Dean whined.

“Fuck me Daddy. Daddy….need your knot.” Dean panted as Benny ran a few fingers through Dean’s slick, lubing his cock.

“Alright, baby.” Benny said. He snapped his hips forward, and watched as his cock sank inside Dean, slick smoothing the way.

Dean cried out and Benny grinned, starting a quick pace, angling just right over Dean’s prostate. He gripped Dean’s hips tightly and leaned forward, making Dean’s knees almost touch his shoulders. Benny sucked, bit, and licked Dean’s neck.

“Daddy!” Dean breathed out, gripping Benny’s shoulders as he fucked him. “Oh, fuck…”

“Just love Daddy’s big Alpha cock, don’t ya, baby?” Benny asked.

“Love it. Love it so much, Daddy.”

Benny grunted into Dean’s neck, as he pounded into the Omega.

Benny felt his knot growing, and Dean could feel it too. “Knot me. Knot me, Daddy.”

“Fuck…plannin’ on it.” Benny grunted. Dean moaned, and Benny started to fell him clench. “Don’t you come yet, Dean. You know Daddy comes first.”

“Daddy….” Dean moaned. Benny clamped a hand around Dean’s base, making him cry out.

“I come first.” Benny grunted in Dean’s ear. His breathing got heavier as Benny drew closer to his orgasm, and he felt his knot push past Dean’s knot, knotting the Omega, and he came, biting down on Dean’s neck.

Dean cried out, as Benny worked through his own orgasm, before he finally stilled and started to jerk Dean off.

“Come Dean. Come for me. Come for your Daddy.” Benny growled. Within five strokes, Dean was coming, crying out again.

Benny worked his Omega through his orgasm, and Benny panted, carefully lowering Dean’s legs off his shoulders.

“Fuck Benny…” Dean grunted softly. “Best fucking Daddy Alpha a guy could ask for.”

“Glad.” Benny murmured, licking at mark that he make on Dean’s neck.


End file.
